assasination of a demon lord
by tarualdragon96
Summary: zero a demon on a mission to protect his friends from anybody who tried to hurt them ends up getting hurt the most when his demon lord shows up and ruins everything


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

THE DEMON ASSASIN

my name is zero and most people dont know who or what i am, im a demon sent here by belial himself the king of demons to kill anybody who is to do anything bad to naruto uzumaki and his friends. i stay in a human form so people dont freak out and try to attack me but it seems to freak people out when i get angry and my eyes become completely black. but most of the time i manage to maintain control of my anger and hide in the shadows when need be but for the most part i am the assasin in which naruto's life continues on.

THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE

"hey naruto whats up" i yelled waving and walking up to naruto "nothing much but im not in the mood to deal with anything" explained naruto sitting down on the bench putting his head on his hands and taking a deap breath "whats wrong man you seem very upset" i could tell what naruto felt just by looking at him "its just the same old things asking sakura out and getting denied and im depressed" naruto explained "i just want to be alone ill catch up with you later" and i stood up and told him id catch up with him later and walked away.

ICHIRAKU RAMEN SHOP

"hey zero whats goin on" asked the old man "ehh it's goin ok" was my response and i sat next to a pink haired classmate. "why?" i said sitting down next to her "why what?" she responded as i sat down "why make naruto feel bad why not just go out with him once and if you dont like it dont do it again but atleast give him a chance" and i looked at her to see her response "are you being serious right now" she started laughing at me "im being one hundred percent serious" and she just stared at me "fine ill go out with naruto if you show me what you realy are cause you arent human" and i just slammed my head on the table "why are you so bent on figuring this out , its gone on since you first saw my eyes go completely black" and she just looked at me "cause your eyes werent human they where dark as hell nobody's eyes do that"  
sakura had a point "im human i swear" and she just didnt believe me "the last time you got angry at someone your eyes did turn black but i saw something trying to break out of the back of your shirt and when i went to you side and saw two black things on your back i thought to be tattered wings" i froze and looked at her got up put money on the table for both mine and her ramen even though i didnt invite her to ramen but i need to talk to her so i grabbed her arm and pulled her along

A RANDOM ALLEY

"where are you taking me" as she tried to wiggle her hand free "you want to see what i realy am ill show you but this is our secret" and i pulled her along into a dark alley and behind a building "are you sure you want to see my true form its not that pretty to look at" and she just noded. i bit my thumb and took off my shirt and drew a demonic symbol on my chest and my skin turned black,my wings expanded,my eyes became black and my nails grew and my body was completly changed i looked nothing like my human form "happy now"i looked at sakura and her jaw was wide open and her eyes looked like they where about to pop out of her head "this is the power i control thats why i need to control my anger around people" i said but she just looked at me. "this stay's beetween us got it" i looked at her for comformation and she nodded and i turned into a human again and sakura looked at me normaly "wow did u turn yourself or where you born this way" she asked still shocked allitle "i was born into belials army and i was born like this" and sakura backed away "you mean belial the king of all demon's" she said backing away "yes im his right hand man and a master assasin at that and because of that im belials right hand man "why are you here then konaha hasnt done anything to upset belial" she backed away alittle farther "i know im not here to do anything to anybody unless they do something to naruto" im not here as an assasin right now only when naruto needs help" i explained and she stopped backing up "you wont assasinate me will you" she asked with a pouty face "no i wont not unless im ordered by belial or you hurt naruto in any way" and she took a step closer "what weapons do you use" she asked. i lifted both of my arms and twin hidden nives appeared and she looked at them i put blood on my right hand and a sword appeared it had a pure black blade and with red indentations and when i opened the pouch on my leg inside were hundred of thin blades capable of going through someone with just the easiest throw "how many people have you killed honestly" she asked "honestly to many to keep tract of and none since belial sent me to gaurd naruto" i said "what changes people to do come and protect someone when the person doing the protecting is an assasin" she said to me "im here so if naruto needs it i can get in somewhere withought a problem and kill quickly withought question" i replied as she got closer "what does your skin feel like can i feel it" she asked so i put the symbol on my chest again and i instantly changed didnt even need to go throught the long system of transforming and she put her hands on my chest where the symbol was and fel where it was etched in and gasped and then started to feel my rough dark skin "it feels as if you skin was burned in a fire and then cooled down to feel singed" and i couldnt help but laugh "the weakest of demons have the softest skin where i come from the tougher the skin the higher rank you are in belials army" i said and she frowned "does your skin get rougher with power or do they change it every time you rank up" asked sakura "it comes from out bloodline my great great grandfather a master assasin his son my great grandfather another master assasin and my father after him and then me im the strongest out of them all compared to me in my family the rest where just normal assasin's, do you remeber the assasination of the mizukage 5 years ago" i asked "yeah where you the one to do that" she asked steping closer "yes but in good reason belial never sends his best assasin to do just any task they are meant for the greatest hardest task's never simple assasinations. so to send me to gaurd naruto must mean he will play a huge part in the future of this village" i replied "i get that but who is belials left hand man "not even close to me but a power nontheless he is a strong fighter carry's two giant swords that would take me two hands to carry but he only uses one hand for each and that slow's him down where as i have speed he has no advantage over me and lord belial say's if a fight ever breaks out beetween the two of use in the year 2020 then whoever wins gains the right to challenge him for the title of demon lord" and she asked me "do you plan to try and fight for the title" "i hope he does because it will be a fight worth watching young lady" and i knew the voice "mizaki what are you doing here" i asked and a man about 6'1 walked out with giant muscles and two giant swords making an "x" over his back "im delivering a message from lord belial so stand down from demon form and talk to me" he said and i changed back to my human form "why such a little kid" he said "so i can fit in with naruto and his friends" i said and he held out a piece of paper which i took out and read "zero another part of your mission is to help naruto tain in any way you can demonic or human if i must i will send mizaki back to train the boy with swords and become stronger send a reply on the back of this paper remember your orders lord belial" and i looked at mizaki and then to sakura i took out one of my hidden blades and cut my left palm and took my pointer finger and started writing on the back of the paper "lord belial i am ready to train the boy in any way mizaki need not interfere i have blades to teach the boy and be ready for when the day comes i will strike you and mizaki down and claim the throne as demon lord sighned your right hand man and master assasin zero" and gave it to mizaki and pulled him close and put one of my hidden blades to his stomach and the other sliding across his back and wispered in his ear "give the orders to lord belial and remember when the day comes these two blades will kill you and belial and i will claim the right to be demon lord" and i backed away resuming demon form "right my brother we will fight for the title and may it be a fair fight" he said holding out his hand and i shook it and he dissaperaed into the darkness "sakura i can still feel his energy around ill fly you home" and i grabed her around her waist and took off and as i was flying her home i heard "be ready zero for when the day comes you will die" and then it dissapeared.

SAKURA'S HOUSE

i landed on the roof and let sakura go "be carefull if anything happens scream we demons dont sleep im staying on the roof for the night because when i make a friend mizaki alway's jumps in and kills them he wants me to have nothing held back for the day we fighthe wants me at my best" she nodded and jumped down holding on to the gutters and landed in her room from the window. i chilled on the roof of the building until the sun started to rise because i didnt want the neighbors to think im a creaper so i molded into the shadows and reapered in the guest bedroom of naruto's apartment where the hokage and naruto i would agree i would stay until naruto kicked me out or i bought my own place and laid on the bed and pretended to sleep and when the alarm rang in three hours i got up went to the bathroom to take a shower to rinse the blood off my chest and hands from transforming and writing back to lord belial "uhhh this feels good" i said as the warm water rinsed off my body. when i got out of the shower i went to my room and put on a pair of blue swatpants and a blue t shirt and went out for breakfast.  
naruto was already up eating ramen and coffe was made "how can you drink that crap it taste's nasty" said naruto taking a break from slurping down his ramen and taking a breath "it only taste's nasty to you cause you eat so much ramen" i said sitting down and saying "so our graduation exams are today did you study?" i asked laughing "why do we need to study ill pass the taijutsu part and depending on wich ninjutsu we need to perform ill pass that and ill be a ninja" said naruto giving me his thumbs up and flshy smile "good luck naruto" "same to you zero" and i got up went to the fridge and opened the door and brought out the milk and eggs and made pancakes. they where good and my cooking skills where getting better i ate them slowly savorin the flavor and when i was done i put my plate in the sink brushed my teeth and me and naruto took off to our final day of classes and our final exams.

THE ACADEMY

"alright everybody for our final exams we have a fight beetween students and jonin to see how much you have learned in these years at the academy" iruka sensei announced and a group of jonin walked in "zero you have first pick" and i looked around at the jonin and i recognized him "i choose to fight kakashi hatake" i said and got up from my seat and walked onto the gym floor and so did kakashi "are ou ready kakashi hatake the copy ninja" i asked so nobody could hear "as ill ever be" he said and grabbed a book from his pouch. "FIGHT" yelled iruka and i charged at kakashi and as he tried to low kick me i jumped over him and elbowed him in the spine sending him to the ground "come on kakashi you can do better than that" i taunted and he got up "quite a suprise for a rookie" he said and he charged me i caught his fist and threw a pucnh myself and he grabbed that he tried to knee me and i stopped it with my knee "come on kakashi you arent gonna try your hardest considering ive already grounded you" the taunts just kept coming. we jumped away from each other and i did some hand sighn's and lokked at kakashi for what was to happen and he readied himself "ASSASINATION STYLE: SHADOW TELEPORTATION" i yelled and fell into my own shadow and from the darkness i could see kakashi looking for me i waited for the right time to strike when his shadow was in front of him and i leapt out and tried to uppercut him and he dodged it but i melded back into the shadow "kakashi this style of technique is hard to follow better luck next time" i said and jumped from shadows on the ceiling and when kakashi looked up it was to late my blade had shot out and retracted quick and i struck kakash hard on the head knocking him out "assasination complete: i said and went over to iruka and said "sensei thank you for the chance to fight a jonin" i bowed and went to sit next to naruto. "zero how did u do that , he was a jonin" asked naruto "i was trained in the art of silent assasination by my parents" i told him and he dropped the 's match lasted awhile cause he chose to fight ebisu. after everybody challenged their jonins some loosing very badly and none lasting at all iruka called out "ALRIGHT ITS TIME FOR THE NINJUTSU PART OF THE EXAM" and everybody groaned "JUST COME UP AND DO YOUR BEST JUSTU OR IF WE SEE FIT WE WILL CHOOSE FOR YOU, ZERO YOUR UP FIRST ANY JUSTU LETS GO" and i jumped down from the bleachers "say the hand sighns outloud" said iruka and i started "dragon,tiger,horse,snake ,dog" "assasination style:dragon strike combo" i yelled and the hidden blades on my arm appeared and i charged a dummy i struck it in the chest and dissapeared into the darkness i reapeared behind the dummy and cut its neck dropped low and used my right blade and hand for balance then the hidden blades in my shoe's appeared and i put them in the shoulders of the dummy and picking it up out of the ground and throwing it through the air and dissapearing again and reapearing from the shadows on the dummy's chest and using the blade i kept at my side i showed to sakura the day before on my waist instead of summoning it and cutting the dummy's head off and then the dummy dissapeared into the darkness lost forever "assasination complete" i said breathing heavily. and looked at the students and they all looked at me like "dont ever mess with that guy on any day" and i laughed rubbing the back of my head. naruto had to do the clone jutsu and saprisingly passed "good job naruto" i said as naruto sat back down and looked at sakura and noded and she went down and performed a jutsu i taught her unfortunately i wasnt looking so i didnt see how it went because i wasnt watching. after the test's where admited the hokage walked in "ZERO FRONT AND CENTER" my head snapped to the side and i jumped down in front of the hokage on got down on one knee "lord kokage" i said. "you have been selected to go straight to jonin but still need to be on a ninja team if you can beat every jonin in this room and me" explained the hokage raising me from the ground "w-what"  
i said "do i need to repeat myself" asked the hokage "no sir thank you sir you want me to do it now though sir" and looked at him "if you choose to or you can do it tomorow because i know how much chakra it takes to pull off an assasination technique like that" he said looking me in the eye "sir i can handle a million more techniques like that" i said. the hokage jumped away "BEGIN" yelled the hokage and the jonins charged me and everyone gasped when they punched each other in the face and i landed on their arms with my left hand and spun around like a hip hop dancer kicking them all in the face and sending them backwards and then guy came at me but i quickly made hand sighn's and yelled "DEMON ART: SHADOW ILLUSION" and when guy tried to hit me in the face but his hand went right through me i performed more hand sighn's "demon art:  
demonic strike combo zero style" i yelled and charged gai punching him in the gut making him keel over i kneed him in the face and sent him flying i used my shadow illusion jutsu to move quicker and kicked him in the chin with my foot sending him up but as i went to hit him again in mid air having no place to move and my jutsu wareing off ebisu and kakashi stomped on my chest and sending me to the ground where it knocked the wind out of me as the took their feet off my chets i tried to catch my breath and get up and ended up coughing up blood "no" i said to myself because wenever i see my own blood the demon inside takes over. "NO STOP" i yelled to myself as the demon sinside tried to take over my eyes turned and i could only watch as i saw myself in a third person view take the jonin's out. my body got up and made hand sighns "assasination art: shadows of blood: and the gym filled with red and black mist and i heard again "ASSASINATION ART: blood shower" and thats where i drew the line and took over my body from the demon "POSESSION ART:INFLUENCE OF PAIN" i yelled as i took control of my body and the shadow mist went into lines coming from my chest to all the jonins "YOU JUST LOST" i said and the pain ive been through since i have been in fights anytime and it knocked most of the jonin out the others just hit the floor. and i collapsed "zero welcome to the jonin rank" said the hokage and i passed out.

THE HOSPITAL

"water"i croaked waking up and imediatley a bunch of people stormed into the room when i tried to sit up "water" i croaked again and sakura grabbed my head pulled it back so i was looking at the ceiling and poured some water in my mouth and i drank it "why so forcefull" i asked "cause i dont want the taste of blood on my water bottle" she responded and i laughed a little "how long have i been out" and what i got back was suprising "about a week when you pased out at the exams and you became a jonin" "and it was fun to watch too" said a voice and mizaki came out of the shadows scaring everyone "what do you want mizaki i thought you where leading the war effort" i said "nah lord belial has fallen sick and the war is on a peace treaty right now" said mazaki and everyone looked from me to him and they kept doing it for like an hour before i got agravated and my eyes turned black and my wings flew out "YES FOR DEMONS SAKE YES IM A DEMON IM NOT HUMAN OK" and before i got out of bed to hurt someone sakura held me down "NO NO ZERO NO" and i calmed down and my wings went back in and my eyes turned back to their normal blue. "MIZAKI IM GONNA KILL YOU I MISS FOR A WEEK AND LORD BELIAL GOES FROM PERFECT HEALTH TO SICK IN A WEEK THATS IT MEET ME ON THE ROOF NOW" i got up and ripped the machines off of me and the machines flat lined and the doctors rushed in "sir your not back to full health" the doctors complained but i just pushed through shirt off no shoes and headed for the roof with mizaki in tow "im sorry lord belial the final battle has come sooner that i thought"  
i wispered to myself and i heard a respone "zero kick his ass he poisoned me and i promise you the position of leader of my army they will obey your command but i still have control so they will obey me as well" and i promised i would win today

THE HOSPITAL ROOF

"how do you want to do this zero full on demon or like this" asked mizaki mocking me and i couldnt wait for him to finish laughing i charged him punching him in the gut forcing him to keel over gasping for air "YOU POISON LORD BELIAL YOU MOCK ME IN FRONT OF MY FRIENDS AND YOU THREATEN TO HURT THEM TODAY YOU DIE" i yelled and he kicked me in the gut sending me into the rooftop door and down the stairs and when he tried to jumo down and land on my chest i rolled close to the walland when he landed on the floor seperating the two sets of stairs and leg swept him and grabed him and let me wings extend and flew to the roof and dropped him on the roof again and landed. when he got up i ran at him and grabed him by the collar and when i did he grabbed me by my collar and tried to knee my in the stomach and i stopped it with my knee and sparks flew he tried it with the other leg and i stopped it again and when he was putting all his strength into the knee i brought my head back and then forward as hard as i could with all my strength and gave mizaki the headbutt of his life. he let me go and i kicked him in the chin sending him up in the air and jumped up and punched him in the gut and kicked him and hard enough to send him off the roof and i went with him and put my feet on his chest and as we plummeted towards the ground i heard "kick his ass zero you can do it" and looked up at the roof and saw everybody shikamaru,kiba,neji,lee,tenten,hinata,shino,naruto,sakura,sasuke,kakashi ,the hokage for some reason,choji,guy,kurenai,and the rest of the genin teams and i knew with them watching i couldnt loose. they chanted for me "GO,GO,GO" and i knew i had to show them something cool i jumped hard enough to send mizaki into the concreate in front of the hospital and knock him out i jumped up and landed on the bar in a crouch down and motioned for naruto to come over and i said "naruto wana try that spin move we practiced on mizaki" i said and naruto nodded i jumped up spinning and naruto jumped up and grabed my arm and spun around him twice realy fast and let me go and i flew fast at mizaki who was stagering to get up and when saw me went full demon and batted me up into the building and sending me flying up the front of the building breaking the building as i went up i hit the bar broke it and landed fce first on the roof. everyone came over and helped me up and i knew i had to do it "everybody say hello to my demon form" i said and drew the symbol in blood on my chest and changed and everyone cheered "KICK HIS ASS,KICK HIS ASS,KICK HIS ASS" and jumped off the building and plummeted towards mizaki and they all watched as i did it. i threw a punch and he intersepted it with his own and sparks flew and debree blew everywhere. i did what i had to do i used my asssasination skills and morphed into the shadows "WHERE DID YOU GO ZERO COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN" yelled mizaki and i reapered behind him from his shadow and used the hidden blades in my art to run him through from behind "tiny blades cant do anything huh well they can do this" i grunted out as i cut up mizaki's back bringing the blades straight up. and picked him up and threw him but he is a demon like i am he can withstand more. so i morphed into the shadows again in the shadow realm where mizaki cant get to or hear or find me i summoned the twin demonic machetes i kept and charged them with fire and electricity.i looked into the real world and mizaki was just getting up i poped up and cut his chest open and shocking him. "is that all you got zero" said mizaki getting up and charging me but instead of hitting me he grabbed me and we flew to the roof. "YOU WILL DIE HERE ZERO IN FRONT OF YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY" shouted mizaki in anger taking the two giant blades off his back and i couldnt get up i was out of energy and he ran one of his giant blades into my left side and before he could run the second one in my right side i put my hands together on either sides to block it "ohh still have alittle energy left huh" taunted mizaki and he kicked me in the side the blade was in "you fight dirty mizaki and thats why cheaters never prosper" and i broke his second blade in half and shoved it in his stomach and kicked the blade in further and took the first one out of my side and as mizaki tried to take the blade out of his stomach but couldnt i took the first one and stabbed it into the floor of the roof and used th blood all over my body and took the symbol off my chest for extra blood and put demonic symbols on my hand and put them over mizaki's blade handle and looked at him as he was still trying to pull the blade from his stomach as he kept bleeding from around the blade "HEY MIZAKI YOU DIE HERE AND NOW" i said and made one final hand sighn and a giant cirlce of black energy came from mizaki's blade handle "DIE MIZAKI"i yelled forcing the ball to fly at mizaki and hit him square in the chest and tear right through him and explode behind him. i slumped down onto my knee's and slumed down onto the roof of the hospital building and laughed thinking i won "THINK THATS WHAT IT TOOK TO KILL BELIALS LEFT HAND MAN HA" mizaki said coughing and grunting that sentence out in pain.  
we both managed to get up one last time "this is it" said sakura and everyone nodded in agreement. the last moment came down to this last move , me and mizaki charged at each other and we each threw a punch mine connecting with the wound on his stomach and his with my face.  
after that we both fell face first onto the roof and passed out the last thing i remembered was everyone gathering around me.

SOME TIME LATER

"where am i" i asked "your in the hospital zero you won the fight fare and square after we all rushed you and mizaki to the o.r for bandaging up your wounds you both started to crash and mizaki bled out and every organ he had failed you on the other hand had less damage and no sword in your stomach so they bandaged you up put staples and stiches in your wounds and put you back in the room you stormed out of to fight mizaki on the roof" said a feminine voice next to me , i look over and see sakura and everyone. "good job zero your mission is complete you may return to the demon world" i look towards the door and a man in black robes with the sleeves connecting in the front hiding his hands smiling at me "lord belial" i said trying to get up and bow but my body would let move i was to damaged and sore "its ok zero you need not show respect now you are the commander of the dmonic army and in the year 2020 the king of demons" i looked at him "arent you gonna find a new left hand man lord belial" and he laughed "no zero you are my only hand man i think its kinda weird to have a left hand man you are the sucessor to my throne, and by the way just call me belial now" and he walked off towards the door that was covered in black energy "you have a few more day's here then i want you back in demon world" and he walked through the door "yes sir belial sir" i said and looked at my friends "im sorry guy's it looks like this is the last time you will see me" i said and tears started to flow from my eye's. "im sorry i destroyed everything ill be out of this world soon enough" and everyone looked at me "why would we want you to leave this place will be destroyed in the next ninja war" sakura said "besides your our friend not a henchmen on a demon besides you can beat him if you can beat mi-" "HE ISNT LIKE ME OR MIZAKI HE IS 1 MILLON TIMES STRONGER THAN A THOUSAND ME AND MIZAKI'S COMBINED WHY DO YOU THINK HE OWNS THE TITLE "LORD BELIAL" HE IS THE STRONGEST DEMON IN THE DEMON WORLD I CANT WIN" i yelled and pounded on the movable table they use to put the food for the patients on breaking it in half and continued crying and sakura walked up to me and put her arm over my shoulder "hey its fine we have had you around our entire lives its not like we have had enough of you but your needed elsewhere" she said rubbing my back "thats the thing i dont want to leave i want to stay here and hang out with you guy's i dont like demon world i never have" and i knew i was done. "can you guy's please just leave me alone for abit" i asked and everyone left "you know zero you changed everyones life here and if you dont say goodbye to us before you leave they will never forgive you" said sakura leaving.

THE GATES OF KONAHA 3 DAYS LATER

"are you ready to return to demon world zero" asked belial " i hope he isnt not before he say's goobye to us" i turned around and there stood sakura and the entire gang. "you werent gonna say goobye to your friends zero" belial asked "i didnt see it necesary i just thought that they should forget about me since i wouldnt see them ever again" i explained "well zero what have i alway's said when it comes to friends" asked belial with a frown on his face "friends forever till the end of time" and as i said that i busted out in tears dropped my bags turned around took a few steps forward and spread my arms "group hug before i leave" i said and everyone exept sakura came over and hugged me. when the hug was over i looked at sakura "sakura i want you to have this it was given to me by belial when i was a kid" i said taking a box out of my pocket and inside was a ring with a black gem in the center "its a rare gem demons are born with worth this entire earth but since i dont need it where im going i want you to take care of my demon tear for me" i said and looked at sakura who looked at me with tears in her eyes and she did something unexpected she kissed me and when she pulled away she said "ill take care of this ring for you in hopes that belial will lighten up and let you come back again" and slipped the rind on her left ring finger. "lord belial i've said my goobyes can we go now" i asked "zero even ive learned something here, that leaving a powerfull demon like yourself here can make you softer i dont think you will be coming back EVER" belial sneared and looked at sakura walking over to her and tried to take the ring back but i grabbed his wrist "belial i know im not coming back here so leave the ring her it gives te=hem all a reason to remember me "it would be in your best interest to let go of your superior like that zero" and i just looked at him and let go. he took the ring off sakura's hand and threw it on the ground and stomped on it breaking it. al of a sudden i felt that weird energy i alway's had when growing up with mizaki when he made me angry so i let it flare and it made everyone cringe in pain "zero that energy where did you get it and i demand you stop flaring it its making me nervous" demanded belial "belial take your foot off the reamins of the ring please" i asked and he did it, i put my hand over the shattered remains of the ring and electricity shot out of my hands and when i took my hand away the ring was together " i know why these gems come once every million years belial its because of what they do for demons born with them" and with that said i slipped it on and where the hidden blades in my arm where started to glow and emerged a powerfull two handed sword "its a summoning stone for the ancient sword zerafine" i said and swung it so the tip of the blade was at belials throat "this is where i take control of the demon army i was meant to command since birth belial" and i brought the sword up "NO ZERO DONT DO THIS I COMMAND YOU TO STOP TH-" and with that i brought the blade down and cut belial in half "most powerfull demon my ass" i said "guy's change of plan's im staying in the hidden leaf village" and with that said i took the ring off and gave it back to sakura "once a demon gives a gift it cant be returned' i said slipping it back on her finger "but they where belials rules belial no longer exist to enforce those rules you do now do you want your ring back and take that law away because it seems this ring is the only thing that you have left of your demon times with belial" said sakura and she took the ring off put it in the box and gave it back. "thank you sakura for giving me the gift of freedom" i said and she just looked at me "withought your help i wouldnt have found out what the ring was for and you gave me the strength to kill mizaki and save myself from belials control" and i hugged her and she hugged back "your welcome" she said and satrted crying. when she pulled away i took my finger and whiped the tears on her cheek away "i think konaha will be well protected from now on with the demon world as back up" i said and everyone came in for a hug this time. "so what is gonna happen now that everyone knows your a demon who doesnt need chakra" asked naruto "well ill have more challenges from other opponents who want to try and kill me but you know what lets not worry about that right now how about i take everyone to dinner huh ichiraku's on me" and the last thing i heard was "well whats everybody waiting for" yelled naruto running down the street" me and sakura walked down the street behind everyone talking "so what now you wont die like us" asked sakura "well it looks like im going to have to live my life like i have and hopefully when everyone here dies hopefully ill be able to die due to the pain of loss in my life" "ohh well i still have that date with naruto but i think i dont want sasuke or naruto right now" sakura explained "well hopefully he is smart like you and treats you like a person" i said and she put her arm around me "ohh he does" and laid her head on my shoulders as we walked to ichiraku where all of my friends are waiting for me to arrive to a party they had already planned in case i had the guts to stand up to belial and stay and i knew i made the right choice staying in konaha.

EPILOUGE

my years in konaha went by quick and everyone split up kiba and hinata got married and had a baby boy they named after naruto the 6th hokage and they broke off from the group and became normal konaha citizens. shikamaru married temari and moved to the village hidden in the sand and we havent heard from them since. neji married tenten and they live in the villlage in the hyuga compound and raise their family. lee died a few years after i decided to saty when he was out on mission and assasinated and i took revenge the hard and kakashi still do their challenges every so married asuma and they had little asuma died of a heart attack at the age of 35 when he was at a left the village and went to train with his brother who me and naruto managed to save from the akatski he should have a few good years left before the real affects of the mangekyo sharingan take effect.  
shino found a nice girld intersted in insects and and married her and they dissapeared off the face off the earth like they never existed. naruto and sakura are happily married with 2 kids little mari and their son zero who they named after me for all i had done for them both in their lives. the hokage died during the fight for konaha with the hidden sand village before naruto managed to stop gaara who became the lord kazekage. me i havent done much i havent aged or changed since i decided to stay in konaha i found out earlier on that mizaki was trying to hint me into belials plan and i put his name on the k.i.a stone kakashi alway's seems to be staring at. i made my life in konaha a good one and i planned to leave it just as it was so as i sit here telling my own story on top of a telephone pole so i end my story here as i take the throne as demon king i made myself a portal thinking i could get out of telling this story just to let you know it didnt work out anyway i finish this story now as i plummet into the portal on the ground at the bottom of the telephone pole and into the world of the demon.

THE END 


End file.
